


The Great Tomlinson

by princessstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Crime, M/M, Violence, eventually sex, great gatsby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstyles/pseuds/princessstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Money can't buy happiness. </p><p> </p><p>[The Great Gatsby inspired Larry fic.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Great Gatsby. This is simply a fanfiction, and I certainly do not own any brands or people mentioned.

My father once told me something when I was a young boy that has stuck with me since. "Never pity the dead, pity those who simply do not live." 

While we had never lived too extravagantly, (or daringly might I add) these words ricocheted through every fiber of my being and echo in my subconscious even today. However, I remained judgmental towards the "roarin' 20's" crowd who seemed to be living my father's ruling to the fullest. None but one was exempt from my never-ending scorn. 

 

A man by the name of Tomlinson. 

Despite this, Tomlinson possessed what many of this fickle, "come and go" era consider a fatal flaw.  
And I? I considered his ability to maintain hope his greatest trait.  
****************************************

My family's fortune had its humble beginning when the first Horan immigrated from Ireland, searching for work and ending up involved in a "civil" conflict he had no knowledge of.

After this war, he opened a hardware store and began to amass his fortune.  
I followed in his soldier footsteps, serving in what many call "the Great War". However this battle, was much simpler than any war I would come to face in the future. 

After the "war to end all wars" ended, I returned home. I felt restless and knew the simple surroundings wouldn't sedate my needs.

And while I was born and raised in Ireland, I am most at home in New York City. So, in honor of my forefathers, I travelled to the "gateway" of their land of fortune, and bought a forgotten gardener's house amongst the newly rich of Low Swing. 

 

My cousin, Harry Styles, lived amongst the old money of High Swing, exactly across the bay from my small home. You see, Harry married a man by the name of Nick Grimshaw and became a beautiful trophy.

Nick, or Grimmy( he requested all of his "friends" to call him that) was heir to the largest fortune this side of the Mississippi. He stomped his way through university, before beginning his own radio dynasty, with plenty of assistance from his father.

It was a month after I moved to Low Swing when I received an invitation for tea with my cousin and his husband.  
***********************************

"You're not avoiding me, are you darling cousin?", Harry teased through the phone

"O-of course not, that would be silly!"

"Oh, you must come for tea. Absolutely. When are you available?"

"Well, I work-"

"Will next Tuesday be fine? Of course it will!", interrupted Harry, "Come around 12!" 

"Ok, I'll try be there.", I spoke loudly into the handset.

My only response was a delighted laugh and the click of Harry hanging up.  
I shook my head, laughing at my odd cousin, before hanging up the phone, and glancing outside. It was a warm summer night, why waste it inside?

Stepping out onto my front yard to look across the bay, I noticed a single man standing at the end of the pier extending from my neighbour's home.  
I remained quiet, watching him reach toward a green light, piercing the darkness from the High Swing neighbourhood. 

When the man turned around suddenly, I rushed inside to avoid being caught looking, stumbling over the various brush in my yard. When I finally composed myself enough to look out of my window, the man was gone, as if he had never been there in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 2. same thing. I don't own any of the people or brands in this fic. 
> 
> no beta currently either, so all mistakes are my own.

Chapter 1

The next week found me driving to High Swing for the planned tea with my cousin. 

The drive took no longer than 20 minutes, most if which I pondered my mysterious neighbours behaviour. 

As I pulled through the large gates leading to Grimmy's "humble" abode, I was met by a valet, who, with obvious distaste, took my car to their personal garage.

From the front gates, I began the imposing walk towards the grand staircase of the house. 

I was nearly there when I heard a shout and looked up to see Grimmy riding towards me on a large while stallion. 

"Watch out!"

At the warning I ducked into a bush while the horse galloped on past me, eventually turning around.

"Easy boy, easy!"

Grimmy reached out and pulled me up by my shirt, before dusting me off. 

"It's about time you've gotten here! Harry has been bored silly, why, he even needed the help to entertain him!"

With that he pushed me towards the stairs and shot up them two at a time. I followed behind slowly. 

Once at the top I paused to catch my breath when Grimmy yanked me inside the grand entrance. 

"He's somewhere around here. Harry! Harry, where are you?!" Nick's shouts seemed to echo through the large hall.

"In here!", my cousins voice called out from the door closest to my left. 

"Go on then.", Nick absent mindedly gestured. 

I opened the door to the room and was greeted by the sight of what looked like white waves rippling across the room. 

My cousin, holding a small child, was slowly dancing around the center of the room. 

"Close the windows! Please close them!", Harry ordered to the servants waiting beside the windows, where the curtains flow freely in the breeze. 

Once the curtains were gathered and the windows closed, I stepped further into the room towards Harry. 

"Hello Harry! How are you today?" I said, reaching to hug him.

My cousin was the picture of beauty; large green eyes, surrounded by long eyelashes, while his perfectly shaped face was accented by curls.

"Fine," Harry pouted, "I was waiting so long I had to invite Josh over to keep me company!" 

He gestures towards the sofa where a long figure is stretched across, smoking. Josh slowly sits up, smiling in a strange way before sticking his hand out for me to shake. 

"So you're Harry's handsome cousin I've heard so much about?" Josh drawled, looking at me from head to toe. I felt very exposed in that moment and my stature validated this fact. Seeing my unrest seemed to placate Josh, and he released my hand, suddenly standing. 

"Are we going to eat or what? Harry, I didn't come all this way to starve in your big ol' house.", Josh frowned at my cousin, who seemed to ignore the comment. 

"Dear cousin! There is someone you must meet, it slipped my mind to tell you.", Harry smiled sweetly and held the child out."This is my daughter, Rosie." 

My eyes widened at Harry's statement and I looked at the child closely. 

"Nick and I adopted her from a small orphanage outside of the city. Poor dear was abandoned by her mother not two days after she was born." 

Harry smiled and tickled the little girl, before looking up at me.

"O-oh, that's wonderful, Harry. Congratulations, to b-both of you.", I managed to stutter out at Harry's expectant look. "Yes, parenthood suits you very much."

Harry grinned widely at the compliment before handing the child to a female servant. He walked over to where Josh was lazily seated and sprawled across his lap. 

"Where is that _brute_ I married?", Harry shouted loudly at no one in particular.

After a few moments, Grimmy slammed open the door and heavily walked inside. He pulled Harry up by the arm and wrapped a hand roguishly around his chin. His eyes met mine as he leaned to kiss my cousin's lips, staring me down until I looked away, uncomfortable. 

"Dear cousin," I started with a cough "when are we starting this..."  
" _Lively_ party.", Nick drawled watching my unease, amusement drawn across his face. 

"Oh!" Harry pulled back at the reminder they were not alone, running a finger over his bottom lip. "Yes, let's go to the dining room. It's nearly lunch time anyways."

**********************************  
"So, Niall...what is it exactly that you do for a living?"

We were seated at a smaller table next to a large window. Nick was seated at the head of the table with Harry at the opposite end, while I awkwardly brushed feet with Josh, who was seated on the opposite side.

"Well...", I began.

I fancied myself somewhat of a baller, football to be exact. Not the odd American version, with the strange pads and oblong ball, but the popular sport from my home. I enjoyed playing first line on my alma mater's team, and thought at one point to play professionally.

However, I( _my father) chose to enter the high paced and booming industry of bonds. My father agreed to finance this pursuit of mine and sent me on my way._

__"Well, I work in the bonds industry."_ _

__One of Harry's eyebrows rose skeptically at my statement. "I thought you played football?"_ _

__As soon as the word, "football" legt Harry's mouth, Grimmy slammed his hand on the table._ _

__"Football! Now that's a man's sport! Why don't we go out and toss the pigskin around-"_ _

__"Not that kind. 'Soccer' is what they call it here, I believe, dear."_ _

__Grimmy deflated back into his seat and raised a glass of scotch to his lips._ _

__"And here I though I had a man's man with me.....",Grimmy sighed, tapping his fingers against the table._ _

__I frowned and inhaled to speak, however, the help began setting the table for our lunch to begin._ _

__Harry looked mischievously between Josh and I, during this._ _

__"Josh! Tell Niall what it is you do."_ _

__"I'm a musician. I perform with many different groups."_ _

__I looked at him genuinely interested._ _

__"Really? Are you a singer?", I inquired._ _

__"No."_ _

__Josh leaned forward over the table and smirked at me._ _

__"I play drums. Meaning," his voice drops down to a whisper," _I bang.__ _

___I choked on the water I was sipping and wiped my mouth as Josh settled back into his chair, satisfied._ _ _

___Harry sat watching, with a cat-got-the-canary grin on his face._ _ _

___"Yes, cousin, he's talk of the town. Books more jobs than anyone else's out there. In fact, bands pay to write his name on-"_ _ _

___The telephone in the rang loudly cutting off Harry. At the noise, all of the joy seemed to drain out of him as he deflated against the back of his chair._ _ _

___No one moved to answer it._ _ _

___Josh, however, became interested in the display between Grimmy and my cousin._ _ _

___Grimmy grew more and more unsettled the longer it rang._ _ _

___"Maybe I should go answer-"_ _ _

___"No! Whomever is it should have enough _taste and discretion to not call at this hour!", Harry angry spoke to Grimmy.__ _ _

____The ringing continued; the longer it rang, the harder it was for Josh to hide his pleasure._ _ _ _

____Finally, Grimmy rose from the table and stomped into the other room, slamming the door._ _ _ _

____Harry sat, obviously enraged before following behind him._ _ _ _

____"Shouldn't we-" , I began._ _ _ _

____"Shh!", Josh kicked me under the table, "This is the best part of the entire evening."_ _ _ _

____I looked at him, confused._ _ _ _

____He looked back with a shocked look._ _ _ _

____"You mean you don't know?"_ _ _ _

____"Know what, exactly?"_ _ _ _

____"I just assumed...", Josh leaned forward, "Grimmy is having an affair."_ _ _ _

____I reeled back with disgust on my face and looked towards the room my cousin had entered. I could make out faint noises and yelling._ _ _ _

____"Has anyone told him?"_ _ _ _

____"He knows, that's why he was so upset about the call. I mean really, Grimmy, what kind of woman are you sleeping with."_ _ _ _

____I sat back, flabbergasted by this information, when my cousin slammed the door open. He walked toward me quickly and pulled my arm._ _ _ _

____"Let's take a walk though the garden, Niall. Good night Josh."  
**********************************_ _ _ _

____My cousin pulled me to a small area filled with several benches and surrounded by trees._ _ _ _

____He sat down heavily and look at the ground, moving his foot over a small flower._ _ _ _

____Finally he spoke, looking towards the bay._ _ _ _

____"What is it that you want from your lover, Niall?"_ _ _ _

____"Same things everyone one else wants, I guess. Unconditional love, you know, someone to speak with about nothing until the sunrises."_ _ _ _

____Harry scoffed at my honesty, turning to face me._ _ _ _

____"Really. No control? Or power over them? Someone you can lead?"_ _ _ _

____I shook my head._ _ _ _

____Harry laughed scornfully and walked towards a small light pole positioned at the start of their dock, gazing towards Low Swing._ _ _ _

____"You're a dime a dozen, dear cousin.  
Most men what beautiful trophies they can polish and shine so they will be admired for them. To be able to cast aside those trophies when a better one comes along." _ _ _ _

____He wrapped his arms around the pole, sliding around it to face me again._ _ _ _

____"I want Rosie to grow up to be a beautiful idiot. That's the best thing she can be. A beautiful idiot."_ _ _ _

____"Why?"_ _ _ _

____Harry settled a hard look on me._ _ _ _

____"So she will be happy."_ _ _ _

____He reached up and clicked on the light, green suddenly piercing the darkness._ _ _ _

____He ran towards me and squeezed me, whispering, "I'll see you soon. I have to go.", before running inside._ _ _ _

______I watched him enter the house before turning to find the garage where my car was housed.  
**********************************  
As I pulled around to park in front of my house I noticed my neighbour on the pier yet again. I quietly shut the car door and walked closer. 

____I was about to call out when I saw him reach toward the green light coming from Harry's pier._ _ _ _

____His hand remained outstretched long enough I grew tired of watching and retreated into my home. Upon turning the lights on inside I ran over to the window to catch the shadow if my neighbours disappearing beyond his back door._ _ _ _

____I shook my head in confusion as settled down heavily into my worn sofa._ _ _ _

____After this incredibly eventful day, I knew there were some questions I wasn't so keen to discover the answers to._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two should be up within a week or so! I have a busy week ahead of me but hopefully I'll manage to write!

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prologue. I will have the first chapter up in a day or two!  
> Leave a comment if interested! :)


End file.
